Puppy In Uniform
by The Fallen Dark Angel
Summary: OLD! Wrote it months ago! I remember when I wrote it thinking 'Hey! How would Zack and Angeal meet' so here's what I think.  A short Oneshot about how Angeal met and was told he had to mentor Zack, then a little about Zack slacking off.


**I found this the other day on my laptop. I remember when I wrote it thinking 'Hey! How would Zack and Angeal meet?' so here's what I think.**

**A short Oneshot about how Angeal met and was told he had to mentor Zack. I'm thinking Zack being Zack he would need to be mentored for at least 2 years so in this story he's 15- ish. (He's around 17 in Crisis Core) (Ha ha just thought, Cloud would be around 13 now!)**

Puppy In Uniform 

Angeal Hewley, 1st class SOLDIER, that's me. I was on my way to director Lazard's office. He had requested my presence on what he called a very serious matter.

He said I was going to take an apprentice.

I walked along the halls quickly and quietly with my sword held to my back by magnets. As I walked I saw the younger SOLDIERS and those in the lower class. I saw a few scattered Infantrymen on the SOLDIER floor too before I pushed the button waiting for the elevator to make it to this level. I heard the _Ping!_ Indicating the arrival of the elevator to my floor.

The doors opened and many 2nd and 3rd class SOLDIER's poured out of them. I walked into the elevator pushing the button to lead me to Director Lazard's office. The doors closed slowly and I heard the music overhead before the repetitive _Ping! _As I arrived on the floor.

I walked forward and through the door into Lazard's office.

I walked into the office to see a boy in there standing against a wall opposite the Director's desk in the middle of the room the director would be in his big backed chair which was turned away from me. I decided to take a guess at what the boy was like.

He was wearing a dark blue uniform. It was almost like the 1st class black uniform but the blue was definitely there. I hadn't seen any 2nd class in this colour before, it was normally a selection of two different colours but never this blue. 'Perhaps this blue shows that the boy is being mentored...?' I thought before looking up to his face. He had bright blue eyes due to the Mako in his body. His eyes were shinning like a puppy that had just been picked at the pet store and he was smiling like a man who won the lottery. His expression was gleeful, like he was showing his happiness all over his face and with his body language. His body almost screamed happy. His hair was wild, a black tangled mess of spikes. 'Maybe he would fix that within the year...' I thought looking at the boy again with a slight smirk on my face. He looked like if he had a tail it would be wagging.

He looked willing to learn and willing to follow orders. I imagine he will make a good apprentice for anyone in SOLDIER. I wondered if he was good at following orders since he looked willing to follow them. I think he may be a good choice for an apprentice; he looks like he couldn't learn on his own how to become a first, he would need help, like every other first...

I was about to speak up of my presence when the boy looked at me. He was still beaming like a child at Christmas while his eyes were still puppy-like.

"Hi!" he said to me happily. I smiled and nodded in return. At least he was friendly and polite...

"Ah Angeal, I didn't hear you come in." Director Lazard said turning his chair to look at me. He pushed in fingertips together as he spoke. I nodded to him silently. "Now, this is your new apprentice, 15 year old Zack Fair. He is 2nd class and wishes to be first." Lazard told me motioning to the boy with one hand. Zack smiled and waved at me. I turned to the boy and away from Lazard.

"Zack, do you have a dream?" I asked gruffly. He was just a child, how did he get into SOLDIER 2nd class so soon?

"Yes! I wanna be a hero like Sephiroth!" the boy said smiling enthusiastically

"Unattainable dreams are the best kind." Lazard said beside me. I watched Zack's smile falter before he shook his head. I felt the corner of my mouth curl up at the comment. Lazard always said that, it was his way of getting SOLDIER members to try to achieve higher. By the look on the boy's face he didn't believe his dream was unattainable

"Nuh-huh! I'm gonna be the best 1st Class SOLDIER ever!" Zack pumped a fist in his air to prove his point. Earning a chuckle from both me and Lazard at his enthusiasm.

"its true!" Zack added not smiling anymore but holding his arms out bent over slightly trying to emphasize his point to The Director. I smirked once more before grabbing the boy by his one shoulder pad.

"Come on Zack let's start your training." I said tugging on his arm before dragging the boy out of the office by his shoulder pad and into the training room. I lead Zack over to the sword racks allowing him to pick whichever one felt right in his hands. First he picked up a heavier one then a lighter one. He finally settled on a standard Shinra sword that was often chosen for its balanced stats.

"Now... hit me with your best shot." I said smirking before Zack launched himself at me sword extended. I had my backup sword in hand so I didn't get any ware, tear or rust on the Buster Sword. That sword stood for my honour and my family's honour, I couldn't dirty it.

It had been 4 months since I took on my apprentice known as Zack Fair and thus far he is a total annoyance! Lazard must have it out for me if he picked this boy to be my apprentice. So far he has pranked 6 2nd's, 5 3rd's and Genesis and Sephiroth.

The boy is just like a puppy! Mindlessly dashing into trouble head on and always making a mess, he needed to be controlled. Not only that he made no progress in training, whatever I told him went in one ear and out the other, just like the puppy he is.

Where is he now you ask? I hate to say it but the floor as waxed today and... He's on his behind somewhere sliding around the floor. With some of the other 2nd class he dragged along for the ride. He just turned 16 and enjoyed roping everyone into his antics.

Why did I ever agree to take on an apprentice?

"Angeal! You gotta see it! All the infantrymen under 17 are getting trays from the kitchen and using them as sled thingies to go down the stairs!" Zack still looked the same as 4 months ago. He had his spiky black hair, bright blue eyes and never faltering smile. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at the boy

"Zack you have to do-" was all I could sigh out before I was interrupted.

"-Training I know but I was wondering... can I have just this afternoon off? Please?" the boy looked at me with his big blue puppy eyes.

"Zack! What's your dream?" I asked sternly. He didn't want to work these days, I had to remind him why he should

"To become a hero!" Zack told me confidently placing his hands on his hips in his 'hero' stance.

"And how do you expect to do that if you keep missing training sessions?" I snapped sharply at him. Zack's face dropped almost immediately. I scratched under my chin as I looked the boy up and down. His whole body language seemed to change with his mood. Shoulders drooped arms dangling. He looked like a dejected puppy.

"Your right Angeal, ill turn up more, I just..." he sighed to me looking at me then the floor unhappily. It was the third time this month he had to have a lecture off someone.

"I know, you like to have fun." I said with a small smile in understanding. I saw Zack perk up instantly his smile was back and his posture straight again.

"That's right!" he told me folding him arms and nodding enthusiastically. I let out a small chuckle at the boy.

"Well go practice your training now while the others clean us. You have an assessment tomorrow and Lazard wants to see an improvement in your skills." I told him swatting my hand at him as I turned back to what I was doing. I was writing to my mother and at the moment on the topic of Zack, she would've loved to meet someone as lively as him.

"Ok I'll try my best!" Zack told me. He looked as if he was going to burst as he bounced out of my office. I smiled as I turned back to my letter writing the last line to my mother.

_I got an apprentice. His name is Zack. __Zero concentration. Restless like a puppy. But still, fun to have around most of the time..._


End file.
